A Love Letter
by Visions-of-Music
Summary: A letter from Yuki to Shuichi, which he never intended for him to see. Slash. Oneshot.


The Love Letter

by visions-of-music

Rating: T (for slash)

Time Period: After the manga.

A/N- unbeta'd, all mistakes are my own

Disclaimer: I do not own anything this wonderful!

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

The apartment was filled with singing and music, a regular. Shuichi was dancing around in shorts, singing Christmas carols to celebrate the first year he and Yuki would have a Christmas tree. Yuki sat on the couch, his laptop balanced precariously on his legs. He wrote furiously, glancing up at Shuichi every few moments. Shuichi, in his innocence, thought that Yuki was just working, but in fact, Yuki was writing a letter.

_Dear Shuichi,_

_Some days I can't stand your constant happiness, your crazy mood swings, and your continuous singing. These, combined with my copious workload, make my life horrible. Some days, I scream, or kick you out of the apartment (when did you actually move in?), but these are just my ways of coping with such change._

_As I sit here, watching you flit around obsessively fixing the lights on the Christmas tree, I know I couldn't stand a week without your annoyances. I don't know what it is about you, but you're addictive._

_I remember the first time I met you, and yes, your lyrics still suck. To me, you were a random person, who I felt I should pass judgment on. I was wrong. You sought me out, you found me. Perhaps that is what attracted me to you; your determination._

_I remember the first time I heard you sing. I was at that first concert, and compared to now, that music was atrocious. But still, when you opened your mouth, you spilled your soul to me. Your soul is so beautiful that I consistently wonder why you, Shuichi, picked me._

_I'm not the type wear my heart on my sleeve, and I know that it hurts you. I can't help it; it's in my nature to push away all human interaction. For so long, I was alone, a frozen shell of the boy I once was. I consumed myself with my writing, attempting to destroy the person I was, attempting to run from the pain, and shame. Now, I don't feel that pain. The first time I cried since New York was when you held me in your arms, and I knew you loved me._

_Six years ago, I could have never enjoyed Christmas, or laughed at your inane comments. They would have merely irritated me, and I would have lashed out. I felt a hole in my heart; a hole I knew would never be filled again. I was wrong._

_I'm ashamed to think of how I once treated you, and all those around me. A cold, heartless machine is what I became, and if I could I would go back and change it all. You make me live Shuichi, you make me love. When I look at your pink, ostentatious hair, I don't see a rebellious teenager, but the one man I truly love._

_At the risk of sounding sappy, you've changed me, and made me into a better man. I know you want more out of me, but I'm trying my best, and you seem happy. Even my smallest touch makes you joyful. I don't understand why such a beautiful, innocent creature chose me, a cranky old fool. But it doesn't matter, you're mine, and I will never let you go again._

_Shuichi, know that I love you, and even though I may not say it through my words, I try to show it through my actions. I love your incessant singing, and your mood swings make you into the person you are today. Without them, you wouldn't Shuichi, the man I love._

_Against my sister's orders, I will now delete this letter, as it wouldn't be good for you to see it. Then you would know how I really feel, which I'm not ready for. Although, you might come to appreciate my eloquent writing skills, which might make you actually read one of my books for once._

_~Yuki_

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_Two Days Later_

"Taking out the trash, just taking out the trash," Shuichi sang loudly to a random tune as he collected the waste bin in Yuki's study. Stopping, he noticed a letter underneath the bin. He picked it up, and read it quickly.

'Shuichi, I know my brother didn't want you to have this, but I may have hacked his computer and printed it up for you. Don't tell him.'

~Mika

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

When Yuki arrived home that night, he immediantly found his arms full of a crying Shuichi, who wouldn't stop yelling "I love you too! I knew you loved me!" over and over.

The End

Review if you want to!


End file.
